schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Baron Wladimir Harkonnen
Baron Wladimir Harkonnen ist der Hauptantagonist des Romans “''Der Wüstenplanet''“ (“''Dune''“) von Frank Herbert aus dem Jahr 1965, sowie den gleichnamigen Verfilmungen aus den Jahren 1984 von David Lynch und 2000 von John Harrison. 2020 soll eine weitere Kinofilmadaption unter der Regie von Denis Villeneuve veröffentlicht werden. Im ersten Kinofilm wurde er vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Kenneth McMillan (*1932; †1989) verkörpert und in der deutschen Übersetzung von Harald Dietl (*1933) gesprochen. In der dreiteiligen Fernseh-Miniserie und ihrer Fortsetzung “''Children of Dune''“ von 2003 übernahm der britische Charakterdarsteller Ian McNeice (*1950) die Rolle und wurde beide Male von Hans-Werner Bussinger (*1941, †2009) synchronisiert. Für die derzeit in Produktion befindliche Kino-Neuverfilmung wurde der schwedische Schauspieler Stellan Skarsgård (*1951) als Baron Harkonnen besetzt. In Frank Herberts “''Die Kinder des Wüstenplaneten''“ (“''Children of Dune''“) von 1976, tritt Wladimir Harkonnen indirekt ebenfalls in Erscheinung. Er ist außerdem der Hauptantagonist der Romantrilogie “''Der Wüstenplanet – Die frühen Chroniken''“ von Brian Herbert und Kevin J. Anderson aus den Jahren 1999 bis 2001 und spielt eine Schlüsselrolle in den Romanen “''Die Jäger des Wüstenplaneten''“ (“''Hunters of Dune''“) und “''Die Erlöser des Wüstenplaneten''“ (“''Sandworms of Dune''“) von 2007-08, die gemeinsam den Abschluss von Frank Herberts ursprünglichem “''Wüstenplanet-Zyklus''“ bilden. Biographie Die frühen Chroniken Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters setzt Wladimir Harkonnen gnadenlos seinen sanftmütigen älteren Bruder Abulurd als Oberhaupt des Hauses Harkonnen ab, schickt ihn ins Exil auf den Planeten Lankiveil und verleibt sich die Titel Baron von Giedi Primus und Siridar (Planetarischer Gouverneur) von Arrakis selbst ein. Als Siridar-Baron mehrt Wladimir den Reichtum seines Hauses durch geschickte Veruntreuung von Spice, einer lebensverlängernden, bewusstseinserweiternden Droge, die von Essenzieller Bedeutung für die interstellare Raumfahrt- und den Erhalt des Imperiums ist und im ganzen Universum ausschließlich auf dem Wüstenplaneten Arrakis existiert. Die abgezweigten Mengen kompensiert er, indem er die Bevölkerung des Wüstenplaneten brutal zum Spice-Abbau knechtet. Desweiteren verschafft er sich Gefälligkeiten und Geschäftsvorteile indem er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit erpresst, betrügt und andere Große Häuser gegeneinander ausspielt. Als sich die mysteriöse Bene-Gesserit-Schwesternschaft, die ein strenggeheimes jahrhunderteumspannendes, selektives Zuchtprogramm leitet, um einen Supermenschen zu erschaffen, sich an ihn wendet, setzen sie seine eigenen Methoden gegen ihn ein. Da sie sein genetisches Material für ihr Programm benötigen, drohen sie die Beweise für die Existenz seiner illegalen Spice-Vorräte dem Padischah-Imperator vorzulegen, sollte er nicht kooperieren und mit der Ehrwürdigen Mutter Gaius-Helen Mohiam eine Tochter zeugen. Außer sich, inszeniert der Baron eine brutale Vergewaltigung Mohiams, um die Schwesternschaft einzuschüchtern. Trotz aller Grausamkeit führt der Akt zum gewünschten Ergebnis – Mohiam manipuliert ihre Körperfunktionen, um eine Tochter zu empfangen und pflanzt nebenher dem Baron als Strafe für seinen Übergriff einen unheilbaren genetischen Virus ein, der ihn in den nächsten Jahren körperlich mehr und mehr verfallen lassen soll. Schon wenige Jahre später ist der Baron bereits derart fettleibig, dass er auf einen Gehstock angewiesen ist und bald darauf braucht er eine eigens für ihn angefertigte tragbare Suspensor-Vorrichtung, da seine schmerzenden Gelenke nicht mehr in der Lage sind, seine Körpermasse zu tragen. Um den Fortbestand seines Hauses zu sichern, holt er seinen jüngeren Neffen Feyd-Rautha zu sich, um ihn in seinem Sinne zu einem “brauchbaren Erben“ zu erziehen. Glossu Rabban, sein älterer Neffe, ist zwar in Sachen Grausamkeit und Brutalität ganz nach seinem Geschmack, doch hält er ihn schlichtweg für zu dumm, eines Tages das Haus Harkonnen führen zu können. Auch der Umstand, dass Rabban seinen eigenen Vater Abulurd in einem Wutanfall erwürgt hat- und sich selbst den Spitznamen “Biest“ gegeben hat, unterstreicht die Bedenken des Harkonnen-Patriarchen. Im Laufe der Zeit unternimmt der Baron auch immer wieder Vorstöße, um seinen erklärten Erzfeinden, dem Haus Atreides zu schaden. Seinen Intrigen ist es zu verdanken, dass Paulus, der alte Herzog Atreides von einem unter Drogen gesetzten rasenden Kampfstier getötet wird und, dass sich einige Jahre später Kailea, die erste Lebensgefährtin des neuen Herzogs Leto in den Tod stürzt. Seiner Grausamkeit und Härte ist es zu verdanken, dass zwei Harkonnen-Sklaven, Gurney Halleck und Duncan Idaho, unabhängig voneinander ihre individuellen Wege zu den Atreides finden und zu deren fähigsten und eifrigsten Streitern gegen die Harkonnen werden. Der Wüstenplanet Mit Unterstützung des Padischah-Imperators Shaddam IV. schmiedet der alte Baron Harkonnen einen Plan, um die verhassten Atreides endgültig zu vernichten – Zum Schein soll das Haus Atreides unter Herzog Leto den Wüstenplaneten Arrakis als Lehen erhalten, um die für das Imperium überlebensnotwendige Spice-Produktion zu überwachen. Sobald sie sich sicher fühlen und glauben, dass sie ihre Stellung auf Arrakis konsolidiert haben, würde der eingeschleuste Verräter Dr. Wellington Yueh den Verteidigungsschirm um den Palast der Hauptstadt Arrakeen deaktivieren und den Elitesoldaten des Imperators in den Uniformen der Harkonnen Einlass gewähren, um die herzogliche Familie zu beseitigen. Der Plan geht auf, die Atreides werden gestürzt und Herzog Leto, gelähmt durch ein Nervengift, wird dem Baron vorgeführt. Yueh, dessen Frau von den Harkonnen entführt worden war um seine Mitwirkung an dem Komplott zu erzwingen, wird vom Mentaten des Barons getötet. Dieser hat dem Herzog zuvor aber noch als letzte Waffe eine als Zahn getarnte Giftgaskapsel implantiert. Als der Herzog diese aufbeißt, kann Wladimir Harkonnen nur mit knapper Mühe und Not entkommen. Die schwangere Konkubine des Herzogs, die Bene-Gesserit Lady Jessica (die ohne es zu ahnen jene Tochter ist, die der Baron Jahre zuvor gezeugt hatte) und ihr Sohn Paul werden auf Geheiß Baron Harkonnens in der Wüste ausgesetzt um von den titanischen Sandwürmern verschlungen zu werden. Während diese aber überleben und bei den Ureinwohnern des Planeten, den Fremen Unterschlupf finden, führen die Pläne des Barons in immer ambitioniertere Höhen. Er überträgt die Tagesgeschäfte auf Arrakis Rabban, der sich gnadenlos seinem Hunger auf Mord und Totschlag hingibt, um den Hass der Bevölkerung auf ihn ins Grenzenlose zu steigern. Dann sollte sein jüngerer Bruder Feyd-Rautha, inzwischen selbst zu einem perfekten sadistischen Killer herangewachsen, ihn ablösen und dem Volk gegenüber als strahlender Retter auftreten, während der alte Baron selbst, hinter den Kulissen agierend, seine feisten Hände nach dem Thron des Imperators ausstreckt. Dieses Vorhaben lässt sich jedoch nie umsetzen, da Paul Atreides unter dem Namen Muad’Dib zum Anführer und lange vorausgesagten Messias der Fremen wurde und die Spice-Gewinnung so nachhaltig sabotiert, dass der Imperator sich genötigt sieht, persönlich auf Arrakis zu erscheinen. Dort werden er und der Baron festgesetzt und es kommt zur großen Schlacht zwischen den Elitetruppen Shaddams IV. und den, in den Bene-Gesserit Kampftechniken geschulten, Fremenkriegern. Während der Wirrungen der sog. “Arrakis-Revolte“ wird Baron Wladimir Harkonnen von seiner zwischenzeitlich geborenen und hellsichtig begabten Enkeltochter Alia mit einer, “Gom-Jabbar“ genannten, Giftnadel getötet. Die Kinder des Wüstenplaneten Viele Jahre nach seinem biologischen Tod, kehrt Wladimir Harkonnen indirekt zurück. Die weitergehenden Erinnerungen des Barons (eine Art Echo des Bewusstseins und der Persönlichkeit eines Menschen, gespeichert im genetischen Code eines verwandten Nachkommen) ergreifen von Alia, mittlerweile Interims-Regentin des Imperiums, Besitz und treiben sie allmählich in den Wahnsinn. Unter seinem Einfluss wird sie mehr und mehr zur Tyrannin, verhält sich immer irrationaler und wird ihm auch äußerlich ähnlich, da sie viele seiner hedonistischen Eigenheiten wie z.B. seine Essgewohnheiten übernimmt. Letztendlich aber findet Baron Harkonnen ein weiteres Mal sein Ende, da seine Enkelin sich vom Balkon des Palastes auf Arrakis in den Tod stürzt. Die Jäger- & Die Erlöser des Wüstenplaneten Mehr als fünftausend Jahre sind vergangen seit der Ära des Baron und auch die Zeit der Schreckensherrschaft des “Gottkaisers“ lebt nur noch als schwache Erinnerung in den Geschichtsbüchern. In diesen Tagen wird im Auftrag der nun herrschenden Gestaltwandler ein “Ghola“, ein aus totem Gewebe herangezüchteter Klon, Wladimir Harkonnens erschaffen, als Schlüsselfigur im großen “Krieg am Ende der Zeit“. Es werden mehrere Versuche unternommen, durch Folter und traumatische Situationen einen Schock auszulösen, der groß genug ist, um die in seinem Erbgut schlummernden originalen Erinnerungen und die Persönlichkeit des ursprünglichen Barons zu wecken. Doch dies gestaltet sich als schwieriges Unterfangen, da das pubertierende Duplikat dieselbe sadistische Veranlagung aufweist und die Torturen als Vergnügen empfindet. Nachdem es zuletzt doch gelungen ist, sein altes Ich wiederherzustellen, wird der junge Wladimir Harkonnen ironischerweise nun seinerseits von den weitergehenden Erinnerungen seiner Enkelin Alia mit boshaften Einflüsterungen terrorisiert. Am Ende wird er von einem Ghola Dr. Yuehs niedergestochen und somit ein für alle Mal ausgelöscht. Erscheinungsbild & Persönlichkeit Romanvorlage Der Baron Wladimir Harkonnen ist ein geradezu grotesk fettleibiger Mann, der sich nur mittels eines sog. Suspensoren-Gurtes bewegen kann; eine Art Gürtel mit mehreren Vorrichtungen daran, die leichte Antigravitations-Kraftfelder erzeugen, damit seine Beine in der Lage sind, sein enormes Körpergewicht zu tragen. Er hat eine volltönende Bass-Stimme, rötliches Haar, das stets aus der Stirn frisiert ist, um seinen spitzen Haaransatz zu betonen, eingesunkene schwarze Augen, die andere oftmals an eine Giftspinne denken lassen und hat eine Vorliebe für knabenhafte, hübsche junge Männer. Meist trägt er wallende Mäntel und Umhänge, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, seine aufgedunsene Gestalt damit ein wenig zu kaschieren und seine Hände sind über und über mit Ringen und glitzernden Juwelen geschmückt. Der Baron verfügt über eine ausgesprochen selbstverliebte, narzisstische Persönlichkeit, durchsetzt mit einem ausgeprägten Sinn für Sadismus und war ursprünglich ein ausgesprochen attraktiver Mann mit athletischem Körper und stets enganliegende, figurbetonte Kleidung tragend. Die stetige Gewichtszunahme und der gleichzeitige Schwund seiner Muskulatur, die zu seinem bizarren Äußeren geführt haben, sind das Ergebnis eines genetischen Virus, den ihm die Bene-Gesserit Gaius Helen Mohiam als Bestrafung für ihre Vergewaltigung zugefügt hat. Der Gedanke, dass er an einer unheilbaren Infektion leidet, noch dazu aus einer heterosexuellen Begegnung, ist für seine grenzenlose Eitelkeit unerträglich, weswegen er alles daran setzt, die wahre Natur seines Zustandes zu verheimlichen und befleißigt sich fortan eines besonders hedonistischen Lebensstils mit übermäßigem Essen und Trinken. Auch wenn er lange Zeit seinem verlorenen guten Aussehen nachgetrauert hat, so hat er in seiner sadistischen Veranlagung im Laufe der Jahre nach und nach Vergnügen in dem Ekel und der Abscheu gefunden, die sein Anblick bei anderen auslöst. Filmadaptionen * Für die Verfilmung von 1984 erhielt der Baron neben seiner Fettleibigkeit eine wuchernde Hautkrankheit, die seine rechte Gesichtshälfte mit purpur-entzündetem Gewebe und aufgequollenen Eiterbeulen übersäht – und die er sich von seinem Leibarzt als bizarres Beauty-Accessoire “pflegen“ lässt. Gekleidet ist er in eine Art fleckigen beigefarbenen Jumpsuit, in den er mit Riemen und Bändern eingeschnürt ist und darüber einen blau-schwarzen, rot gefütterten Lackledermantel. An den Händen trägt er drei dezente goldene Ringe und hat schwarz lackierte Finger- und Zehennägel. Die beiden Suspensoren an seinem Gurt reduzieren nicht nur sein Gewicht, sie erlauben es ihm ca. einen Meter über dem Boden dahin zu gleiten. Die signifikantesten Abweichungen betreffen seinen Charakter, da er hier weniger als raffinierter Intrigant, sondern mehr als blutrünstiger Barbar interpretiert wird, der meist brüllt, gutturale Laute ausstößt und hysterisch lacht. * In der TV-Adaption von 2000 ist die Garderobe des Barons stark von fernöstlichen Einflüssen inspiriert. Zunächst trägt er einen, an eine Mischung aus Keikogi und Kimono erinnernden, schwarz gesäumten Anzug aus rotem mit Kirschblüten verziertem Satin mit asymmetrischem goldenem Kragen und goldfarbene Pantoffeln. Später ist er in eine rubinrote Robe gekleidet, mit spitz ausgestellten Schultern und mit schwarzem Pelz besetzt. Der Kragenaufsatz läuft wie ein Cape den Rücken hinab und wird in den Ausläufern vom Wappen der Harkonnen geziert. In der Serie ist der Baron wiederum ein klug planender ränkeschmiedender Aristokrat und verfügt zum Teil über einen rabenschwarzen, ironischen Sinn für Humor. Auftritte Originaler Dune-Zyklus * 1965: Der Wüstenplanet (engl.: Dune) – Erster Band der Dune-Reihe von Frank Herbert, veröffentlicht bei Chilton Books. Die deutschsprachige Erstausgabe erschien 1967 bei Heyne. * 1976: Die Kinder des Wüstenplaneten (engl.: Children of Dune) – Dritter Band der Dune-Reihe von Frank Herbert, veröffentlicht bei New York: G. P. Putnam’s Sons. Die deutschsprachige Erstausgabe erschien 1978 bei Heyne. Erweitertes Dune-Universum * Der Wüstenplanet – Die frühen Chroniken (engl.: Prelude to Dune) – Dreiteilige Vorgeschichte zum ersten Band der Dune-Reihe von Brian Herbert und Kevin J. Anderson. ** 1999: Das Haus Atreides (engl.: House Atreides), veröffentlicht bei Bantam Spectra. Die deutschsprachige Ausgabe erschien 2001 bei Heyne. ** 2000: Das Haus Harkonnen (engl.: House Harkonnen), veröffentlicht bei Bantam Spectra. Die deutschsprachige Ausgabe erschien 2005 bei Heyne. ** 2001: Das Haus Corrino (engl.: House Corrino), veröffentlicht bei Bantam Spectra. Die deutschsprachige Ausgabe erschien 2002 bei Heyne. * “'Dune 7'“ – Zweiteiliger Abschluss der Dune-Reihe von Brian Herbert und Kevin J. Anderson, basierend auf hinterlassenen Textfragmenten und Notizen Frank Herberts zu seinem geplanten finalen Wüstenplanet-Roman. ** 2006: Die Jäger des Wüstenplaneten (engl.: Hunters of Dune), veröffentlicht bei Tor Books. Die deutschsprachige Ausgabe erschien 2007 bei Heyne. ** 2007: Die Erlöser des Wüstenplaneten (engl.: Sandworms of Dune), veröffentlicht bei Tor Books. Die deutschsprachige Ausgabe erschien 2008 bei Heyne. Film & Fernsehen * 1984: Der Wüstenplanet (engl.: Dune) – Spielfilm von David Lynch mit einigen dramaturgischen Abweichungen gegenüber der literarischen Vorlage. Die Rolle des Barons spielte Kenneth McMillan. * 2000: Dune – Der Wüstenplanet (engl.: Frank Herbert’s Dune) – Dreiteilige Fernseh-Miniserie von John Harrison, die eine relativ werkgetreue Umsetzung des Stoffes darstellt, teilweise aber an den Budgetbeschränkungen einer TV-Produktion krankt. Der Baron wurde von Ian McNeice dargestellt. * 2003: Children of Dune – Dreiteilige Fernseh-Miniserie von Greg Yaitanes, die die Ereignisse aus Band zwei (Der Herr des Wüstenplaneten) und Band drei (Die Kinder des Wüstenplaneten) zusammenfasst. McNeice spielte hier abermals die Rolle des Barons. * 2020: Dune – derzeit (Stand: März 2019) in Produktion befindliche, für November 2020 erwartete, Kino-Neuverfilmung von Denis Villeneuve. Für den Part des Barons wurde Stellan Skarsgård verpflichtet. Andere Medien * 1979: Dune: Das Brettspiel – Herausgegeben von Avalon Hill und illustriert von Mick Uhl und Jean Baer. Das Spiel wurde 1993 in französischer Sprache neu aufgelegt und erhielt im selben Jahr den “ As d’Or“-Preis für das beste Simulationsspiel. Spielt man die Harkonnen-Fraktion, ist man dem Baron, hier ein grauhaariger Mann mit Bart, persönlich unterstellt. * 1985: Dune: Der Comic zum Film – Marvel Comics veröffentlichte eine dreiteilige Comicadaption von David Lynchs Verfilmung, geschrieben von Ralph Macchio und gezeichnet von Bill Sienkiewicz. * 1992-93: Dune: Das Computerspiel – Entwickelt von Cryo Interactive Entertainment für MS-DOS und Amiga. 1993 erschien eine erweiterte und mit Filmszenen von 1984 angereicherte Version für MS-DOS und Sega Mega-CD. Abseits der Videosequenzen wird der Baron fast nackt, nur mit der Suspensoren-Vorrichtung bekleidet und mit lila-grauem Haar dargestellt. * 1998: Dune 2000 – Ein PC-Strategiespiel in der Tradition von “''Command & Conquer''“, entwickelt von Intelligent Games und veröffentlicht von Westwood Studios. Design und Videosequenzen des Spiels orientieren sich am Stil der visuellen Gestaltung von Lynchs Film. Auch wenn der Baron hier keine aktive Rolle spielt, so ist er doch in einer der Videosequenzen liegend auf dem Behandlungstisch eines Harkonnen-Arztes zu sehen und eine seiner Eiterbeulen platzt während der Einsatzbesprechung in das Gesicht des redenden Mentaten. * 2001: Emperor: Schlacht um Dune (engl.: Emperor: Battle for Dune) – Ein Echtzeit-Strategiespiel, für den PC entwickelt und herausgegeben von Westwood Studios, das lose auf Motiven der literarischen Vorlage basiert und wiederum den visuellen Stil von David Lynchs Filmadaption aufgreift. In diesem Spiel ist das Oberhaupt der Harkonnen-Fraktion ein Baron Rakan Harkonnen, der jenem Baron aus dem Film in Fettleibigkeit und sadistischer Brutalität in nichts nachsteht. Dargestellt wurde der Charakter von Michael McShane (* 1955). * 2001: Frank Herbert’s Dune – Ein abermals von Cryo Interactive Entertainment für den PC und die Playstation 2 entwickeltes Abenteuer-Spiel, welches sich in Stil und Gestaltung an der Fernseh-Miniserie orientiert, jedoch wegen zahlreicher technischer Mängel, trotz seiner positiv aufgenommenen Visuellen Gestaltung, als Flop gilt. Sonstiges * Ursprünglich hätte Baron Harkonnen seinen ersten Filmauftritt bereits 1975 haben sollen. Der exzentrische Regisseur Alejandro Jodorowsky beabsichtigte, Dune als zehnstündiges, expressionistisches und surreales Leinwand-Epos zu verfilmen. Doch die massiven Kosten bereits allein für die Vorproduktion (Jodorowsky hatte für das Produktionsdesign einige der besten Künstler seiner Zeit, wie H. R. Giger und Moebius engagiert), bewogen die Produzenten das Projekt zu canceln, sodass diese Filmversion letztendlich nie realisiert wurde. Als Baron wäre Orson Welles (* 1915; † 1985) besetzt worden. * Der “Fat-Suit“, den Kenneth McMillan als Baron Harkonnen trug, wurde aus dicken Schichten Latex, silikongefüllten Beuteln, Segeltuch, Leder und Fieberglas hergestellt und wog an die zweihundert Kilogramm. Um den Schwebe-Effekt zu erzeugen, wurde der Darsteller an Klavierdrähten “aufgehängt“, die an einem ferngesteuerten Schienenzugsystem an der Decke des Filmsets angebracht waren. * Viele der grotesken Elemente in der Adaption von 1984, die Harkonnen betreffend, haben nichts mit Frank Herberts Geschichte zu tun und sind reine Erfindungen für den Film - z.B.: ** Die wuchernden Eiterpusteln im Gesicht des Barons. ** Der Apparat zum Katzenmelken. ** Die "Herzstecker", die jedem Harkonnen-Untergebenen eingepflanzt werden. * In der Miniserie saß Ian McNeice auf einem an einem Kamerakran befestigten Fahrradsattel, der in der Nachbearbeitung mittels Bluescreen-Technologie ausgeblendet wurde, um den Baron trotz seines Gewichtes “anmutig dahingleiten“ zu lassen. * Der Spielzeughersteller LJN brachte 1984 eine Reihe von Spielfiguren und Fahrzeugen zu David Lynchs Film in den Handel, darunter eine “kinderfreundlichere“ Version des Baron Harkonnen mit deutlich reduzierten Eiterbeulen und abnehmbarem Suspensoren-Gurt. * 2007 veröffentlichte das Label Sota Toys eine detailgetreue Baron Harkonnen Figur im Look des 1984er Filmes. Diese Figur ist weniger als Spielzeug, sondern mehr als Dekorationsgegenstand für Sammler gedacht. * In Herberts & Andersons “''Träume vom Wüstenplaneten''“ (“''The Road to Dune''“) von 2005, basierend auf frühen Ideenfragmenten Frank Herberts zu “''Der Wüstenplanet''“, ist der Antagonist eine frühe Form des Barons Namens Waldemar Hoskanner. Er wird als überdurchschnittlich groß, blond und muskelbepackt beschrieben und hat eine Kobratätowierung, das Wappentier seines Hauses, auf der Stirn. Im Auftrag des Kaisers wird er bei Tisch von hinten erdrosselt. * Stellan Skarsgård wird nach Kenneth McMillan (1984), Ian McNeice (2000) und Michael McShane (2001, im Videospiel) der erste Darsteller des Baron Harkonnen sein, der kein “Mc“ vor seinem Familiennamen trägt. Zitate 1984 * BARON: »Ich will Arrakis für mich zurückhaben, denn die Herrschaft über das Spice bedeutet die Herrschaft über das Universum!« … »Der Herzog, er wird sterben vor meinen Augen und er weiß es – ER WEISS ES, DASS ICH, BARON WLADIMIR HARKONNEN, DER GRUND SEINER VERDAMMNIS BIN!!!« - - - - - - - - * BARON: »Herzog Leto Atreides! Wo ist der herzogliche Siegelring?! Ich muss seinen Ring haben!« PITER: »Der Ring! Yueh hat den Herzog gebracht – nur er konnte es wissen!« BARON: »Du hast den Doktor zu früh umgebracht, Idiot!« - - - - - - - - * BARON: »WIR STEHEN BIS ZUM KNIE IN ATREIDENBLUT!!! WIR HABEN SIE ZERSTÖRT UND VERNICHTET!!!« - - - - - - - - * BARON: »Oh, Thufir! Ich sehe, sie haben dir bereits einen Herzstecker installiert – sei nicht böse, jeder bekommt sowas hier!« … FEYD: »Alles, was ich sehe, ist ein Atreides, den ich töten will!« BARON: »Feyd, nein, nein! Thufir ist jetzt ein Harkonnen – stimmt doch, Thufir?« THUFIR für sich:''' »Mein Herzog, wie habe ich versagt!« 2000 * '''BARON: »Und so fängt alles an – die Falle ist aufgestellt, das Opfer kommt näher! Ein glorreicher Winter wird sich über das Haus Atreides und seine Erben legen… Die jahrhundertelangen Demütigungen gegenüber meiner Familie werden endlich gerächt werden!« … PITER: »Der Plan ist elegant und bösartig, lieber Baron.« BARON: »Natürlich ist er das – er ist ja von mir!« … »Das Spice wird fließen, der Imperator wird begeistert sein und das Haus Harkonnen wird noch viel mächtiger werden, als je zuvor!« - - - - - - - - * BARON: »Das hier ist Rache, Piter! VENDETTA!!! Und ich habe vor, jeden Augenblick zu genießen!« … »Ich möchte, dass er weiß, dass ICH, BARON WLADIMIR HARKONNEN, dafür verantwortlich bin, dass es mit seiner Familie vorbei ist!« - - - - - - - - * BARON: »Welches andere Haus wäre bereit gewesen, sich selbst zu erniedrigen, damit der Imperator einen missliebigen Herzog loswerden kann?!« FENRING: »Diese Frage hat er sich auch schon gestellt.« - - - - - - - - * BARON zu Feyd:''' »Lass den Imperator über das Haus Harkonnen lachen und uns Schweine nennen – aber zu guter Letzt wird sein Thron mir gehören!« 2003 * '''BARON: »Also, teure Enkelin – Es wird Zeit für deinen spirituellen Gom-Jabbar!« - - - - - - - - * ALIA: »Du bist tot! Ich war es, die dich getötet hat!« BARON: »Ganz recht! Du freches Ding hast mich umgebracht und doch kann ich, dank dir weiterleben!« … »Gemeinsam können wir alles erreichen. Mit deiner Macht und meiner Erfahrung, wird niemand mehr in der Lage sein uns aufzuhalten!« ALIA: »Und all diese Stimmen, die ich höre?« BARON: »Die bringe ich zum Schweigen.« ALIA: »Und meine Feinde?« BARON: »Werden um Gnade winseln!« ALIA & BARON gleichzeitig:''' »Niemand wird es je wieder wagen, sich uns in den Weg zu stellen! Von diesem Moment an, gehört die Zukunft allein uns!« - - - - - - - - * '''BARON: »Vergiss nicht, mein Kind, ich bin nicht wirklich hier! Ich bin nur eine Erscheinung von etwas, das du immer warst!« - - - - - - - - * ALIA zu Jessica, mit der Stimme des Barons: »Hast du gedacht, du könntest meiner Rache entgehen?! Dachtest du, ich wäre ein für alle Mal besiegt?! Ich habe deine Tochter – Deine kostbare Alia, sie gehört mir! ICH HABE GEWONNEN!!!« Galerie Dune (1984) dune-1984_giedi-prime-05.jpg|''Giedi Primus'' - Der smog- und ölverseuchte Industrieplanet ist die Heimatwelt des Baron Harkonnen. har-1984-dents.jpg|"Ihr seid ein wundervoller Anblick, Baron!" - Baron Harkonnen lässt seine Hautkrankheit von seinem Leibarzt "pflegen". har-1984-02.JPG|"Wo ist der herzogliche Siegelring?!" - Der Baron begehrt den Ring seines Erzfeindes als Trophäe. dune-1984_baron-06.jpg|"Ich sehe, sie haben dir bereits einen Herzstecker installiert!" - Der Baron und sein Neffe Feyd (gespielt von Sting) machen dem gefangengenommenen Atreides-Mentaten ihre Aufwartung. dune-1984_baron-07.jpg|"Bringt mir diesen fliegenden, fetten Mann!" - Ein nervöser Baron Harkonnen wird zum Rapport vor den Imperator persönlich zitiert. har-1984-03.JPG|"Komm zu mir, Baron!" - Alia hat den Baron mit dem tödlich giftigen Gom-Jabbar verwundet. har-1984-promo.jpg|Publicity-Foto von Kenneth McMillan als Baron Harkonnen. har-comic-2-marvel.jpg|Baron Harkonnen auf dem Cover der zweiten Ausgabe der dreiteiligen Comic-Adaption von Marvel. har-sideshow-toys.jpg|Baron Harkonnen Sammelfigur, 2007 herausgegeben von 'Sota Toys'. Dune (2000) dune-2000-giedi-prime.jpg|"Ich fand die Architektur der Harkonnen schon immer - sehr ungewöhnlich!" - Der Palast des Barons auf seiner smogverseuchten Heimatwelt Giedi Primus. har-2000-plotting-02.jpg|"Die anderen großen Häuser werden froh sein, ihn loszuwerden!" - Baron Harkonnen offenbart seinen Plan zur Vernichtung des Herzog Atreides. har-2000-plotting-07.jpg|"Das Haus Harkonnen wird noch viel mächtiger werden, als je zuvor!" - Baron Harkonnen strebt nach dem Thron des Imperators. har-2000-plotting-03.jpg|"Das hier ist Rache! ... Und ich habe vor, jeden Augenblick zu genießen!" - Der feiste Baron kostet seine Rache aus. har-2000-slave-04.jpg|"Du bist clever, Feyd - aber nicht clever genug!" - Ein Liebes-Sklave als Waffe. Der Baron ist dem Gift-Attentat seines Neffen Feyd entronnen. har-2000-plotting-12.jpg|"Zu guter Letzt wird sein Thron mir gehören!" - Baron Harkonnen wähnt sich bereits als Herrscher des bekannten Universums. har-2000-plotting-20.jpg|"Hier ist er also - der fette Baron höchstpersönlich!" - Der Baron begegnet seiner Enkelin Alia und erfährt, dass Paul Atreides der Fremen-Anführer Muad'Dib ist.. har-2000-demise-03.jpg|"Endlich lernst du einen Atreiden-Gom-Jabbar kennen!" - Der Baron bekommt die tödliche Wirkung der vergifteten Nadel zu spüren. harkonnen-miniseries-costume-design-theodor-pistek.jpg|''Hinter den Kulissen'' - Kostümentwurf für Baron Harkonnen von Oscarpreisträger Theodor Pištěk Children of Dune (2003) har-2003_haunting-02.jpg|"Ich bin tot! Dank dir ist von mir nichts als ein Echo geblieben, das in dir wiederhallt!" - Der Baron sucht seine Enkelin Alia heim. har-2003_haunting-09.jpg|"Die anderen wollen deinen Verstand ganz übernehmen... aber ich will nur eine kleine Ecke für mich allein!" - Der Baron manipuliert andere noch über das Grab hinaus. har-2003_haunting-22.jpg|"Mit deiner Macht und meiner Erfahrung, wird niemand mehr in der Lage sein uns aufzuhalten!" - Der Baron macht sich die Ängste seiner Enkelin zunutze. har-2003_haunting-20.jpg|"Warum rufst du nicht diesen jungen, hübschen Burschen und verquickst das Nützliche mit dem Angenehmen?" - Der Baron projiziert seine Genusssucht auf seine Enkelin. har-2003_haunting-25.jpg|"Ich bin nicht wirklich hier! Ich bin nur eine Erscheinung von etwas, das du immer warst!" - Der Baron breitet sich immer mehr in ihrem Bewusstsein aus. har-2003_haunting-26.jpg|"Nein, nein! Warte, tu's nicht! - Ich war doch schon so nah dran! - So nah!" - Mit ihrem Selbstmord befreit Alia sich endgültig vom Einfluss des Barons. Diverses harkonnen-jodorowsky-concept-moebius.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung für den Baron in Jodorowskys nicht realisierter Dune-Verfilmung, gezeichnet von Moebius har-jodorowsky-concept-moebius.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung für den Baron in Jodorowskys nicht realisierter Dune-Verfilmung, gezeichnet von Moebius har-board-game-1979.JPG|Baron Harkonnen Illustration für das Brettspiel, gezeichnet von Mick Uhl und Jean Baer har-v-game-1992.png|Baron Harkonnen im Dune-Computerspiel von 1992 har-emperor-bfd-2002.jpg|"Der andere Baron" - Michael McShane als Baron Rakan Harkonnen im Computerspiel 'Emperor: Schlacht um Dune' har-illustration-by-sam-weber.jpg|Baron Harkonnen Illustration in der 2016 erschienenen Folio Society-Ausgabe des Romans, gezeichnet von Sam Weber en:Baron Vladimir Harkonnen Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Comic-Schurke Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Perverser Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Sklaventreiber Kategorie:Vergewaltiger Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Verwandter des Helden Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Aristokratischer Schurke Kategorie:Umweltverschmutzer Kategorie:Jähzornig